


Outside the Box

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Outside the Box [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Violet talks with her parents about her potential feelings for a certain duck.
Relationships: Indy Sabrewing & Ty Sabrewing & Violet Sabrewing
Series: Outside the Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Outside the Box

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I would do a mirrored series to "By the Book," about Violet. I'm really having fun writing her, honestly.
> 
> Also, I kind of picture Ty as more African-American, and Indy as more Latino. Vi is mixed race.  
> *Vi calls Ty "Dad" and Indy "Papa." In return, Ty calls her "Lettie" and Indy calls her "Ultra-Violet." XD

For Violet, it was difficult to think outside of the metaphorical box. Her mind could often expand upon an idea, so long as it was an idea that someone else had conceived and somehow planted in her mind. She was a rather grounded and sensible girl, after all.

That's why it surprised her so much one night, at one of Webby's numerous sleepovers, when she had caught a quick glimpse of the triplets.

Her gaze had fixated on Huey, and she had a completely random thought, one that-- as far as she was concerned, at least-- had not been passed down to her from somebody else.

_Huh. He's actually kind of cute._

* * *

Lena had opted to stay at McDuck Manor a little longer the next morning, which was completely fine by Violet. She needed some time to herself after last night's revelation, time to think it through without her adoptive sister giving her own input.

Of course, though, those plans were foiled as soon as she stepped into the house.

"Hola, mija," Indy greeted her with a warm smile, "did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I think the more important question is," Ty piped up before his daughter could answer, "where's your sister?"

"Lena's spending some extra time with Webby," Violet explained once she was sure that both of her fathers were done with their questions, "and yeah, I enjoyed myself, as always."

"Nothing weird happen this time?" Indy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You know our version of weird is their normal, right, Papa?"

He laughed softly. "You got me there, mija."

She smiled a little before thinking back to the night before. "... Dad? Papa?"

"Mmm?"

She tried thinking of how to phrase her next words. This was new territory, delicate and fragile and, for her, unexplored. She wasn't even sure if she felt much aside from the mere thought, or the way her heart had lifted and done a brief backflip for the split second that she had seen him...

When navigating new things like this, she knew she had to be careful.

Both of her dads had already moved to give her space to sit between them. Ty had even paused the TV, ready to give his daughter his full attention.

"... How do you know if you have a crush?"

Both men choked at the question-- Ty on his breakfast, and Indy on his own saliva-- and Violet frowned, preparing herself to stand and perform the Heimlich if need be. Thankfully, both of them got over it fairly quickly.

"I... Wow," Indy said softly, sharing a glance with his husband before looking back down at their daughter, "what brought this on?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just... Kind of caught myself feeling something new last night."

There. She'd said in, in more or less words. Her silent prayers that she wouldn't have to say anything else and that they'd have the answers she wanted went considerably unanswered, though.

"Who was it?" Ty asked just as Indy inquired what kind of feeling she had experienced for the first time the night before.

Violet had to fight not to sigh. She should've kept to herself about it all...

"Hubert," she finally said softly, "and... I don't know. It was more of a thought, actually. The thought that he was kind of, you know, kind of cute. And I felt something kind of flutter? In here."

She pointed at her chest as she tried to mentally regain control. She was confident and independent, but... Leave her to ask her parents about love and crushes, and she was nearly a wreck. It was bad enough that she herself didn't know; it was worse yet that these things had to be addressed with them.

"Hubert?"

Indy supplied the answer to Ty, and Violet smiled gratefully. "I think she means Huey."

"Oh! The Woodchuck?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

Ty thought for a moment, looking at his daughter. "What you said makes it sound kind of like you do have a crush on this guy..."

"What do I do, then?" she asked, already growing somewhat frustrated with not having answers, "I never understood what one's supposed to do when they have one..."

Indy laughed. "I think all you would know is that tension crap they write into TV all the time..."

She nodded, and her papa wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him.

"I guess what you do next is based on what you want," he finally said softly, "how is it that you see Huey? Or saw him, before last night?"

She had to think for a moment. "It's complicated. I saw him as a friend, someone who saw and understood me. At the same time, though, we're rivals, competitors. You saw that at the Woodchuck ceremony."

Both men nodded.

"And now?" Indy prompted gently.

Ty gently put his hand over his husband's. "I think that's what's troubling our little Ultra-Violet... What she needs to figure out for herself."

"But Papa..."

He looked down at his daughter. "Violet Appollonia Sabrewing, I know you. I know how your mind works. Life's one big puzzle for you, something you're working hard to figure out piece by piece."

Violet nodded.

"Sometimes you have to set down the instructions you were given, Lettie," Indy chimed in, "your life was meant to be lived and figured out first-hand. Time taken to, you know, think on things and figure them out for yourself. I've seen you do it before to help your friends with solving their mysteries... Use that incredible brain of yours to figure things out for yourself."

"Of course, he's not saying that you can't come to us for help..."

"I know, Papa," she said softly, looking up at both of her fathers and smiling warmly, "I'll try and do what you suggested. Thank you, both of you."

They both smiled in return, wrapping their arms around each other and Violet, forming a big group hug. Vi smiled softly, taking in the warmth of the hug. She loved them, and she loved that they were always there to talk to and listen to her.

And she was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
